


The Weather is Frightful

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIVE TIMES THE WEATHER RUINED HOLIDAY PLANS AND ONE TIME IT ALL WORKED OUT FOR THE BETTER. - prompt from tv_universe challenge landcom on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One – Brenda & Her Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Sharon/Jackson and Fritz/Brenda are kind of included but I'm not tagging them in the fic because if you're looking for a fic about either of those pairings it's not this one.

“You said we could put up Frosty.” Brenda mumbled staring glumly out the window to the bare front yard. 

“It is pourin’ rain, Brenda Leigh. You don’t mess with rain and electricity, darlin’.” Clay laughed. 

“It’s not Christmas without Frosty!” She snapped. 

“Brenda Leigh!” Clay furrowed his brow. 

“Why didn’t you put him up earlier? Now we can’t put him up ‘cause it’s rainin’ and Christmas is ruined.” Brenda pouted. 

Clay laughed again, “I think that’s a little much, isn’t it?”

Brenda’s bottom lip started to wobble and within a matter of seconds tears streamed down her little cheeks. “You said.” 

Clay pulled his daughter into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. 

He stroked her hair, “I’ll tell you what. If Frosty fits we’ll set him up in the living room and when the rain lets up we’ll set him up outside, okay?”


	2. Two – Sharon & Boarding school

“Ms. O’Dwyer, there you are.” 

Sharon draped her arm over her eyes, not getting up from the pew that she’d been hiding in. Sister Carol sat down next to her. “You’re missing Christmas dinner.” 

“Christmas dinner with a hoard of nuns isn’t how I planned to spend Christmas.” Sharon grumbled. 

Sister Carol laughed, “I know it’s upsetting that your parents weren’t able to make it in time to pick you up. Whenever I’m disappointed I say to myself – “

“Meaningless platitudes?” Sharon interrupted grumpily.

Sister Carol continued undaunted. “God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change.”

Sharon sighed and sat up. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Sister Mary Eunice made chicken provençale especially for you.” 

“Really?” 

“Come on, dear, before it gets cold.” Sister Carol held out a hand for Sharon and Sharon, despite being sixteen, accepted her hand. “Merry Christmas, Sharon.”


	3. THREE - Sharon/Jackson

“You’re upset.” Jackson sighed, stopping before re-entering the motel room.

“I didn’t say anything.” Sharon shook her head, not looking over at her husband. 

“You didn’t have to.” 

She turned to him with a growl, “what do you want me to say? That if you’d gotten home on time we would have made the plane before they closed the airport in Colorado because of snow? That I asked you to get home early because I knew there was a storm? That if you'd gotten home on time we wouldn't be staying in a fleabag motel in _Reno_ on Christmas Eve.” 

“I knew you were pissed.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Look.” She sighed. “I don’t want to fight with you because it’s Christmas Eve and we have two little kids in there who deserve to have a good Christmas – and we can't do anything about the locale right now but watching your parents fighting definitely isn’t a good Christmas tradition to start.”

“ _I’m_ not fighting. _You’re_ fighting.” Jackson mumbled as Sharon resisted the urge to rebut.


	4. four – Brenda & Afghanistan/the CIA

Brenda’s watch beeped and she turned it off. “Christmastime in Georgia.” She said to herself as she sat in her tiny room in a pair of rough khaki shorts and a racer back tank that desperately needed a wash. 

She leaned her head back against the concrete wall, hearing the wind whipping against the windows, rattling the panes. 

What a way to spend Christmas.


	5. Five - Brenda/Fritz

“I can’t do this anymore.” Fritz threw up his hands. “I’m done, Brenda. I’m done.” 

Brenda got out of the car, looking at him over the roof of the little silver Toyota. “What are you talking about?” She demanded. 

“Nothing is ever right. I can’t do anything right for you and I’m sick of it and I’m done.” 

“You can’t walk away from me.” 

“I’m not walking away. We’re in the middle of nowhere, we’re going to drive back to L.A. and then I’m done.” 

Brenda stomped her foot. “What about Christmas?”

“I have no intention of getting stranded in Texas by driving into a hailstorm and I don’t know why I let you talk me into this insane road trip across the country but I’ll be damned if I let you talk me into risking our lives just to deliver a wrapped blender to your parents.”


	6. Six - Brenda/Sharon

“I’m sorry you missed your flight.” Brenda said gently. 

Sharon looked up from clutching the Santa gnome in despair to see that Brenda was holding out a glass of wine. Sharon accepted it and leaned back in her chair. “It’s okay. I’ll be able to catch a flight out there in a couple of days.” 

Brenda sat down next to her. “This is my first Christmas without Fritz in like five years.” 

“Your parents are here.” 

“They don’t get it.” Brenda shrugged, “they think I’m just sad because he’s gone but… I don’t know, I think I’m sad because I’m not that sad he’s gone. I’m sad that I don’t really care – I gave him five years of my life.” 

“I felt the same way after Jackson and I officially separated.” Sharon nodded. “It’s like everybody has this expectation of you that you’re supposed to be in a relationship and you’re supposed to make it work and when you throw in the towel it just feels like everyone is thinking that you just didn’t try hard enough. Even knowing that it was the right thing to do, it still feels like a personal failure.” 

“Yes. _Exactly_.” Brenda exclaimed, “this is my second divorce. I obviously have terrible luck with men and I should probably just go back to only dating women – so much less complicated.” 

“You date women?” Sharon turned to her in surprise. 

“Don’t look so shocked, Captain. This _is_ L.A. after all.” Brenda teased. “It’s the southern thing that surprises you? Well, I was the only girl and I got a lot of space. I mean, my gay brother still hasn’t come out to my daddy and he hates me a little because I’ve brought every woman I was ever serious about home to meet my parents.” 

“I _am_ a little surprised.” Sharon gestured to herself, “ _I_ date women too.” 

“Aren’t you a super Catholic?”

Sharon laughed, “I wouldn’t say _super_ Catholic. I pretty much only go to mass on Easter and sometimes Christmas Eve midnight mass. I went to Catholic school and I sent my children to Catholic school but… no, I’m not an overly conservative person.” 

“When’s the last time you dated a woman?”

“Oh man. When was the last time I _dated_? Maybe three years ago?” 

“ _We_ should go out some time.” 

“You and me?” Sharon blinked. 

“Yes, Captain. _You and me_ on a date.” 

Sharon smiled. “I’d like that. I’d really like that.”


End file.
